lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:You-Know-Who
__NOEDITSECTION__ Haeremai, Приветствовать, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, benvenuto Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. There is also a free mailing list, which has low traffic but is useful for getting important messages to anyone interested. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Razor77 02:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) A Question for you Any thoughts on this Forum:Articles to merged & this LOTR:Articles for deletion? Help also needed for the merging of these articles once they are decided on. Ideas As you are categorizing and organizing the Images files, perhaps you'd like to have go at the many uncategorized Templates. Just a thought.--DarkLantern 06:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Image Problem Corrected Something went wrong with the image that you inserted into Arveleg I. You could see this: sticking out of the edges of it. Apparently it was not meant to be inserted into the infobox in that manner. I corrected it and it seems to work now. Next time don't put the image file within ' '. --DarkLantern September 18, 2009 (UTC) Hopes of your return Your contributions are greatly missed consider dropping by again sometime. The wiki still needs devoted organizers like you. Thank you for your time.--DarkLantern 00:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) In case you want to know, though you probably don't... I occasionally edit Harry Potter Wiki as well. Just thought you might like to know... but I doubt you did. -LegolasFan- aka User 14:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I do have a user page and a talk page so please check them out! On your infobox You have to use a different infobox. You see the one that you are using are getting you listing in Category:Characters, now that category is only for in-universe characters; it is not a userlist. I'll give you a week to change it to the one below. --DarkLantern 07:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC)